Legend SXD
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A young Issei got lost in the forest after the old man got beat up by an angry mob in the park, yet that would lead him to discover and learn a legendary art from the Sages...Senjutsu! SLIGHT AU! OC! SEMI-Perverted, Strong, Sage Issei X Harem! SOME Gender Bending! GOOD Kabuto!
1. Legend Revealed!

**Legend SXD**

**Cross/X-Over: Highschool DXD And Naruto.**

**Synopsis/Plot: A young Issei got lost in the forest after the old man got beat up by an angry mob in the park, yet that would lead him to discover and learn a legendary art from the Sages...Senjutsu! SLIGHT AU! OC! SEMI-Perverted, Strong, Sage Issei X Harem! SOME Gender Bending!**

**Pairing(S):** Issei X OC X Harem.

**NOTE:_ Some Scenes Were Made By Author yugiohfan163, So EQUAL Credit Goes To Him As Well._**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Highschool DXD Belongs To Ichiei Ishibumi. Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto._

**Prologue/Chapter 0: A Legacy Discovered!**

**-Forest-**

"W-where am I?" Asked himself a 6-year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, regular skin and wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts as he walked around the forest. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

This boy was Issei Hyoudou, who suddenly got himself lost in the forest near the park after certain events which shall be revealed right now:

A few hours ago, little Issei was merely enjoying himself as he played with some children around the sand box, but suddenly an old man arrived with some covered paintings and asked for Issei and the others to step closer, which the children did before the old man revealed the paintings to be of female breasts!

But then before Issei, who was blushing A LOT, was converted completely to the pervert side (Like his canon self sadly), a LARGE amount of killer instinct was released and so the fearful males saw a horde of angry women, including Issei's mother AND the old man's wife as well, before they went to beat the living hell outs of said old men while several male children got the talk of their lifes while the female children were comforted by their mothers.

Yet Issei, upon seeing the old man beat, got afraid and ran towards the forest ignoring his mother's worried screams and he didn't saw where he was going and now he was lost in the forest.

Issei was scared of what the forest might have and felt bad for running earlier. He'd rather have a scolding than be lost and alone by himself.

"Someone, please help." Begged Issei covering his eyes as he began to cry.

But unknown to him, a being that was far older than even most devils, angels, and fallen angels was watching him with something akin to...curiosity and satisfaction.

_'Hmm...could he be the one that **THEY** wanted **US** to teach?'_ Thought the entity before deciding to see the boy's potential even closer and thus the being somehow vanished by fusing itself with the tree it was standing on! (Like Zetsu or Orochimaru)

Soon Issei felt something behind him and he shakily turned to his back and saw a hooded figure wearing a whirlpool mask on it's face!

"Ah!" Issei jumped back and fell on the his butt. "W-W-Who are y-you?" Asked Issei pointing a shaking finger at the figure.

"Hmmm..." The figure mused once more before answering in a voice that made it hard to determine if it was male or female, "You may call **us**...Dare Mo..."

_'No...one?'_ Issei thought confused. _'Wait...us? But he...or she's alone...right?!'_

"As for what** we're** doing here, **we** heard your screams of help..." Began Dare Mo as Issei blushed in embarrassment, "And because...**we** can sense potential within you...to learn THAT art..."

"What art?" Asked Issei in confusion.

Then Dare Mo said a word that would forever change Issei's life, and alter several events in the far future, "The art of the sages...the art of Senjutsu!"

Both were silent for a few seconds and Issei just tilted his head in confusion. "Eh?"

But then they heard a shout of "ISSEI!" followed by some more shouts as Dare Mo felt several presences, including one similar to young Issei.

"Hmm...It seems** our** time is short for the moment, Shonen (Boy)...but remember this, **WE** will meet again...sooner than what you would expect..." Dare Mo said as it soon began to banish by fusing with the ground, surprising the young boy.

"W-WAIT!? When we will meet again?! And are you a boy or a girl?!" Issei shouted to Dare Mo, who didn't answer as it finished vanishing just as Issei's parents arrived.

Soon Issei's parents were seen and they ran toward their son, engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh Issei! I'm so glad to see you again!" Cried his mother as she cried while holding him tightly..

"Yeah son, you gave us both quite the scare back there." Said his father.

"I'm glad too, Oto-chan (Father), Kaa-chan (Mother)..." Issei smiled in happiness upon reuniting with his parents, but then curiosity got the best of him and thus he asked; "Kaa-chan, why did you and the other women beat up that old man? And what was...t-that painting about?" Issei blushed at the end.

Both his parents tensed up at that while his father replied. "We'll tell you when you're older. Much, much older."

Issei nodded before he and his parents went back to their home, never noticing the lone eyes following him.

_'Hmm...that presence inside him...it's similar yet different to **HIS**...'_ Dare Mo thinked before following the Hyoudou family as a shadow followed her as well.

**-Hyoudou Estate-**

After a few minutes, the family managed to get out and headed home for some rest. Issei was tired from the day and plopped down onto his bed the moment he could.

But before he could completely fall asleep, he spotted a familiar figure coming through his wall.

_'N-N-No way...!?'_ Issei mentally gasped before sputtering out, "W-W-Why are you here?!"

The figure revealed itself to be Dare Mo, who merely hummed once more before answering, "**We** told you that** WE** would meet again...and as for your question at the forest..." Dare Mo then removed the hood and took off the mask, revealing HER identity as a woman with dark green, almost black hair with pale-gray skin on her right side and black skin on her left side with yellow eyes in a round face on a blank look. "...**We're** female..."

Issei was stunned, and considering everything that happened, caused him to faint, making Dare Mo sweat-drop at the reaction.

"Perhaps...that was too much..." Dare Mo sweatdropped as she heard what the new arriving figure said and they stood there before putting herself and Issei in the latter's bed.

**-Issei's Mindscape-**

Issei slowly began to open his eyes, only for him to sit up and find himself in darkness.

"Where am I?" wondered Issei.

**"So finally woke up, Aibout (Partner)?"** A gruff voice called, surprising and scaring Issei who turned around and saw a GIGANTIC red winged dragon with deep green eyes!

"AHHH!" yelled Issei scooting back in fear. "W-WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled in terror.

**"Calm down Aibou!"** Roared the dragon, making Issei froze up. **"Now, for your question, I am the Red Welsh Emperor Dragon, but you may call me Ddraig..."** Finished the now named Ddraig.

"Bu-But why am I here, and where is here?" asked Issei.

But before Ddraig could answer, a familiar female voice answered instead, "**We're** in your mind, Issei..."

In shock, Issei turned around and saw Dare Mo behind him!

"What's going on here?" Asked the child in worry and fear.

"You were brought here for a very important reason." Replied Dare Mo.

"W-what reason?" But then before Dare Mo could answer, another voice, this time a male one, answered instead.

"I can explain from here, Dare-chan~!" Said the new figure, who wore a hood like Dare Mo, but his was a maroon color that only showed yellow stilted eyes like a snake and a GIANT snake from the figure's back!

Issei shook in fear as this new figure seemed to radiate a weird aura around them.

The figure saw that and chuckled, "Yare Yare (Now Now), you have nothing to fear, Hyoudou-kun~! If you want to know who I am, I'll gladly tell you~!" Said the figure before taking off the hood from HIS face, revealing a man with silver hair, very pale skin, pointed horns as ears, yellow eyes like a snake with purple marks under them, and a predator smile. "You may call me...Kabuto Yakushi, the last remaining Senjutsu Sennin (Sage Arts Great Sage)..."

Now Issei grew more confused than scared at the mention of that word. "Senjutsu...?"

Then a dark chuckle was heard and everyone turned to see Ddraig, **"So THAT chaotic art, eh~?"**

Kabuto smirked while hiding his surprise, "So this is the famous Red Welsh Emperor Dragon? I would be lying if I say that I'm not surprised...but even so I had seen more stronger beasts than your kind, withour offence..."

**"None taken, but I think we're all here other than flattery."** Replied Ddraig as all three of them turned towards Issei.

"Indeed, so shall we begin, Hyoudou-kun~?" Smirked Kabuto as Issei wondered what else could happen...


	2. New Sage!

**Legend SXD**

**Cross/X-Over: Highschool DXD And Naruto.**

**Synopsis/Plot: A young Issei got lost in the forest after the old man got beat up by an angry mob in the park, yet that would lead him to discover and learn a legendary art from the Sages...Senjutsu! SLIGHT AU! OC! SEMI-Perverted, Strong, Sage Issei X Harem! SOME Gender Bending!**

**Pairing(S):** Issei X OC X Harem.

**NOTE:_ Some Scenes Were Made By Author yugiohfan163, So EQUAL Credit Goes To Him As Well._**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Highschool DXD Belongs To Ichiei Ishibumi. Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 1: The New Sage!**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

We currently find ourselves several years forward as a now teenage Issei could be seen walking to his academy.

Issei had grown exponentially the past 10 years ever since he became the student of Kabuto Yakushi and Dare Mo and trained under the arts of Senjutsu, which was noticeable on his body, which while being muscled he wasn't exaggerating like those over muscled people that took steroids to avoid the fact that they had a small wiener (XD), making him have a body weight similar to that of a light weight fighter or an Olympian runner.

Right now Issei wore a modified version of the Kuon Academy uniform, which consisted of a black hooded trench coat with red and white flames, a red t-shirt underneath with black flames in a spiral-like fashion, black hakama pants and finally black toad sandals on his foot.

He was heading to class while idly noting several girls whisper while blushing as he passed by them.

That normally made Issei smirk and flirt with the girls a bit, which made them blush, squeal or even faint, much to his amusement and inner perversion, and yes, Issei was a pervert, but even so he was also a gentleman with the ladies unlike the perverted duo.

Besides, he knew better than to OPENLY be a pervert thanks to the permanent memory of his Kaa-chan and those other ladies beating the perverted old man in the park all those years ago...

And thus he became a semi pervert that would only let his lust be known ONLY when reading an adult book. (Like a certain one-eyed masked scarecrow dog XD)

As he was walking through the academy, his mind drifted back to the day his life change

_*Flashback*_

_"I got a question...just what is Senjutsu?" Issei asked, making Kabuto smile before Ddraig answered._

**_"Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It is a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of Devils and the light power of Angels. Its direct destructive power cannot match that of magic or the power of light, but Senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals, and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, it is said that they could excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree._**

_**One weakness of Senjutsu is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power."** Answered the Welsh Dragon, awing the young boy before Kabuto laughed._

_"Not bad Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor), not bad at all..." Laughed the sage before continuing, "But the Senjutsu used by those demons pale in comparison to what a REAL sage can do!"_

_"Really? What's the difference?" Asked Issei getting interested._

_Dare Mo then steeped forward and answered, "Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within us). This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra". In humans, this new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode. Those that can absorb or manipulate senjutsu chakra are known as sages, or sennin to your culture . Currently, there are two known ways to learn senjutsu: One being to learn from the toads of Mount Myōboku as a certain pervert, a naive but powerful hero and a legendary savior have done, and the other from the snakes from the Ryūchi Cave where my previous lord, his teacher, and **us** learned it._

_Generally, senjutsu chakra cannot be used by those untrained in senjutsu, though this is not always the case. Members of several clans, including devils, passively absorb natural energy, mutating their bodies. But because they cannot control the chakra they are creating, they tend to go into berserk rages."_

_"Wow!' Replied Issei in amazement._

_But then suddenly some of the words that they said hit Issei! "Wait! D-devils?!"_

_"Yes, you're talking to a dragon and a man half human, half snake. So it's no surprise." Flatly said Dare Mo._

_**"And what you're supposed to be anyway?"** Ddraig asked serious._

_"She's an artificial human made from a chakra tree." Kabuto answered._

_ "What's chakra?" Asked Issei yet again._

_Kabuto smiled before he explained, "**Chakra **is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy or "Mental Energy" gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions._

_Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. There are five basic natures, but in addition to these, certain genetic traits allow multiple natures to be combined into new natures; for example, it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one chakra nature, very few are able to combine them in this manner." By the end of it, Issei was gaping before he recovered._

_Kabuto then began to explain. "Thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible._

_The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either._

_The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennial until now even through they haven't started a new war yet." Finished the dragon sage as Issei nodded._

_"So those factions...are at war?" Asked a worried Issei._

_"They were long ago, but not anymore..." Kabuto said._

_"I see..." The boy said before turning to Ddraig and asking "__So, how did you end up here?"_

_**"Me and another dragon, Albion, who is also known as the White Vanishing Dragon, grew angry with their fighting, and began to fight all of them. This lead to our defeat, and led to us both being sealed into our own respective scared gear."** replied the dragon._

_"Hmm, but **we** thought that dragons normally wouldn't interfere in other races' affairs?" Dare Mo asked._

_**"Well, yeah, me and Albion didn't until the Bible God and those Maou dared to interrupt our fight and thus we killed them and went to destroy the factions as retribution, but well...things didn't go as planned and long short story, we were killed and our souls got sealed in Sacred Gears, which got sealed in humans and thus I'm here..."** Explained the Red Dragon Emperor._

_"Wow, does that mean I can use it?" Asked Issei._

_**"Yes, but you'll need years of training so that your body can even withstand my power!"** Warned Ddraig as Issei nervously nodded._

_"The Welsh Dragon is right. Even more, you'll need to train to master Senjutsu as well..." Kabuto says, surprising Issei._

_"But, what if I can't?" Said Issei feeling doubtful of himself._

_"Don't worry. Dedication is what fuels men and helps them reach their goal. You are no different." Replied Dare Mo as she knelled and hugged._

_"A-are you sure?" Issei asked once more, blushing a bit from the hug._

_"If we didn't think you would be able to master it, then we wouldn't even be here, right Hyoudou-Kun~?" Kabuto said with a truthful tone._

_Issei was surprised to see each one had a confident look on their face that was directed at him. They all believed in him._

_"Alright then...I'll accept this Senjutsu training!" He shouted with determination, making everyone smile._

_*Flashback End*_

Issei smiled at how he got this far and soon found himself in class. He took his usual seat and made himself comfy before the bell rang.

Eventually the classes ended and Issei soon left as he could so that he could get back to his home and then train. That made him remember when his parents discovered Kabuto and Dare Mo by accident...

Shortly after accepting the training offer, Kabuto revealed that he and Dare Mo went inside his mind thanks to a mind jutsu (Ninja Technique) before he dispelled it and thus Issei awakened to see both hooded sages outside his mind and in his room.

And it didn't help the fact that his parents came to see if he was alright after the whole forest fiasco and as soon as they saw the two figures, they looked ready to faint right there on the spot. Luckily he managed to get them to hear them out.

By the end of the explanation between Senjutsu, the Sacred Gear in their son, and even the war between the 3 factions and the death of the Bible God and the 4 Maous, Issei's mother actually fainted on the spot.

Then after the mother woke up, they reluctantly accepted the two sages in their home and even more to teach their son.

Now after all these years his parents were getting along with Kabuto and Dare Mo to the point of seeing them as family, with the two latters honestly enjoying the family's hospitality.

Speaking of seeing them as family, he had started to date Dare Mo as the years pass by and them spending time to enjoy each other's company, and so he ended having her as his first official girlfriend.

Even so, he had to pass a "test" given by Kabuto himself to see if he was worthy of dating his "creation", whom he loved as his own daughter...not that he would admit it.

_'Test my ass, last time I checked a test DIDN'T CONSIST OF RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE FROM A MAD GIANT HYDRA!'_ Issei mentally ragged before shivering, sometimes his teacher could be VERY scary.

Unknown to him, he was being stared by a certain buxom girl with long red hair with green-blue eyes and wearing a female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. Alongside her were another buxom girl with long black hair in a orange ponytail, black eyes and a petite girl with white-silver hair, yellow eyes, and both wearing the very same uniform as the red haired girl.

"So, that's Issei?" asked the small petite girl.

"Yes, that's him." nodded the red head.

"Ufufufu~! What an adorable Kouhai~! I won't mind teasing him..." Grinned the black haired girl as the other two sighed.

"Seriously Akeno-Chan? I know what you mean, but we must first make him join us..." Stated the red haired girl as the now named Akeno sighed.

"Aww~! Why you must ruin my fun, Rias-Sama~?" Fake cried Akeno.

"Anyway, we should get going, right Koneko-Chan?" Rias turned to see that Koneko kept staring at Issei, "Koneko-Chan?"

Koneko herself was watching the boy known as Issei Hyoudou trying to figure who was he. While he was apparently a normal human, he also had a Sacred Gear of unknown origin and power sealed within him, making him a target for all 3 factions, but even so he had a scent similar to nature to the point where she had to use every ounce of will in her body so that she wouldn't transform in her Nekomata (Demon Cat) form and try to mate with him.

"Koneko-Chan!" Koneko blinked upon seeing now that Akeno was in front of her, "Are you alright? You didn't answered Rias-Sama's question..."

"...I'm alright...do we go now?" Rias looked at her before sighing and nodding before they all went away.

We now find ourselves with Issei as he was currently going towards home, but stopped when a girl stepped in his path.

The girl in front of him had long black hair, violet eyes and wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

_'Hmm, quite the babe...'_ Issei mentally appreciated before remembering that he had a girlfriend already that COULD and WOULD kill him if he does something to anger her, kinda like thinking perverted things about other girls. "So what are you doing here, miss...?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry. My name is Yuuma Amano a-and..." Raynare, the fallen anger who was under a human alias to spy and potentially kill the Sacred Gear user in front of her, stopped and blushed upon sensing the nature aura around her target, making her feel quite weird and warm.

"Yes?" Replied Issei who had a strange idea on where this was going. _'Please don't be a confession, Dare Mo would end me if I thought about cheating on her.'_

"O-Oh, sorry!" Yuuma apologized again after getting out of her trance by the boy's aura, which reminded her of a peaceful place in heaven before she was banished. "Well, w-would you like to go out with me?"

Issei sighed at the obvious question. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline. I have a girlfriend." Replied Issei as he mentally added,_ 'A girlfriend who would most likely end me as soon as she finds out about this...'_ He finished grimly as a certain dragon was laughing his own ass off! _'SHUT UP DDRAIG!'_

**"Sorry Aibou, couldn't help it..."** Ddraig stopped before getting a bit more serious. **"Besides you must be careful with this Fallen Angel in front of you..."**

_'I know Ddraig, I know...'_ Issei replied mentally, already knowing what she actually was.

Meanwhile Yuuma looked as if someone had slapped her with a fish on the face.

_'What!? This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't believe he rejects me like I'm nothing! I need to try something else.'_ Thought Yuuma.

"S-seriously?! I-I didn't knew you had a girlfriend!" Yuuma said as Issei nodded before an idea formed on his mind, a crazy idea that could get him killed...but better than nothing!

"Well, if you want I could bring her to meet you!" Grinned Issei, shocking yet again the fallen angel.

"O-Oh, no need. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Replied Yuuma who knew this would make it impossible for her to kill Issei while his guard is lowered.

"Oh, but please, I insist. After all something tells me that you both could become the best of friends!" Grinned Issei while making his sage aura a bit stronger so that the fallen angel could agree, which reminded him that a few years ago he discovered that he could..."influence" the will of some people weaker than him with his sage aura influencing the nature around them, but he didn't used it often because he feared getting drunk with power and going in a rampage. Besides that didn't completely worked on supernatural beings that were stronger than him, but luckily he could use the aura influence better now thanks to his training.

Yuuma was about to deny when she felt his aura getting stronger, making her feel warmer and that she could at least accept what Issei was saying as long as he kept his aura like that.

"O-Ok." Nodded Yuuma enjoying the feeling.

"Good! Then we'll meet on Sunday at the park! OK?" Issei said as Yuuma nodded, "Good! Then see ya, Yuuma-San~!" And with that, both sides went to their respective homes.

Issei soon arrived at his home, "Ohayo (Hello!), Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Kabuto-sensei (Teacher)! Dare-chan! I'm Home!"

"Welcome home Issei-kun." Greeted his mother.

"How was school?" asked his father.

"It was fine...but..." Issei began nervously as he looked at Dare Mo, who was currently unmasked and wore a black kimono that showed off her curves before she went up and hugged him.

"Welcome, darling..." Said Dare in a loving tone.

"But?" Asked Kabuto in a transformation similar to his original look (AKA, How He Looked Before Becoming Half Orochimaru) and wore a lab coat uniform to not freak out the Hyoudou so much.

With a sigh Issei told them about his meeting with Yuuma, the Fallen Angel and how he managed to make her agree to "meet" him and Dare Mo.

He closed his eyes waiting to hear Dare Mo freak out. When he didn't he opened his eyes.

"...Dare-Chan?" Issei asked hopefully.

"...Ise-Chan...You got 5 seconds..." She simply said as Kabuto and Mr. Hyoudou looked at Issei with pity.

_**'SHIT!'**_ Both Sage and Dragon Emperor cursed before Issei ran away from the house, and 5 seconds later Dare Mo began to pursue him.

And so, the rest of the night was filled with Isse's screams as Dare Mo tried to get grab him.


End file.
